custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Teridax (Splinters Alternate Universe)
Teridax, also known simply as''' Makuta', is the head of the Brotherhood of Makuta and is the Makuta of Metru Nui. History Teridax was created in the Makuta Pool by Mata Nui 100,000 years ago. Being a member of the brotherhood under Miserix, he was tasked to create Rahi. However, in Metru Nui, he stopped a Matoran Civil war from even occurring, which led to Teridax having high honor and earning the role of lieutenant. Eventually, the Makuta were assaulted on Destral by the Barraki, where Miserix and Makuta's forces tried to fight them off. However, the failed leadership of Miserix lead the Makuta to overthrow him, leaving Miserix and his devoted followers, like Furtaan, into their own exile. Teridax would eventually order for their annihilation. Eventually, while Teridax focused on Makuta general Icarax sending fleets to fight the League of Six Kingdoms, he sent multiple Makuta to stealthily take out the Barraki one by one. The most notable of these missions was the assault on Mantax by Makuta Tagah, Furtaan, and Gorast. Ambitious for more power and driven by pure jealousy of Mata Nui, Teridax sent Mutran out to find out how to take over Mata Nui himself from Tren Krom. Once Teridax gained this information, he decided to use his position as Makuta of Metru Nui for good use. Before he got to put his plan into action, he was challenged by Toa Aranu on Destral, who was eager to get a piece of a map that led to the Mask of Destiny. Teridax understood the danger it posed to his plan, and thus tried to fight off Aranu from taking it. Unfortunately for Teridax, he was defeated by the ambitious Toa of Light. Aranu would later go missing. His plan began by disguising himself as Turaga Dume, and leading to the annihilation of Toa Lhikan's Toa Team. This led to the creation of the Toa Metru, which Teridax orchestrated himself to get the wrong members selected. In a cruel twist of fate, however, it turns out the members he chose were the correct after all, and once Teridax succeeded in his plan to enslaved the Matoran, Vakama, the Toa Metru of Fire, quickly stopped him, and the rest of his team encased Teridax in protodermis crystal. Teridax eventually escaped once Roodaka's fragment of his crystal was destroyed. Teridax confronted Vakama over the Mask of Time, in which they struck a deal to leave each other alone for one year, lest Vakama destroy the Vahi and cause chaos. However, this event led to the Dark Hunter-Makuta war, leading the universe into chaos anyways. He also managed to disappear in the midst of the chaos, leading many people on the outside of Metru Nui to become suspicious of what he was planning. Abilities and Traits Teridax is a Makuta, allowing him to have power over shadow and access to Kanohi Power. As such, Teridax can use his Kanohi Kraahkan to inspire fear or evil into the hearts of those affected. He can also make Kraata for Rahkshi using the antidermis in his body. Teridax is cunning, smart, and has something up his sleeve at all times. Even when one of his plans fail, he has another plan ready to execute. This make Teridax a formidable foe, and one not to be reckoned with. He is also a skilled fighter, and isn't held back by morality, as his Mask of Shadows only makes him think of his selfish ambitions. Stats ''Maximum for stats is 15. Appearances *''BIONICLE: Insurgence'' Trivia *When planning out the groundwork for the Splinters Alternate Universe, Teridax once again popped his head into the planning. BIONICLEToa felt it wouldn't be very BIONICLE-y if the Makuta hadn't once again played an important role in the Matoran Universe. As such, he was regiven his role from the original BIONICLE storyline.